Backwarder/Transcript
This is the script of 'Backwarder'. Script The Past [Flashback near the Eiffel Tower in black-and-white except for red searchlights: comparatively young Wang Fu and young Marianne Lenoir are running away from the Nazis.] Marianne: (stops near the Seine and Fu turns around) Wait! We have to fight, Fu! Let's use the Miraculous: I'll take the Ladybug and you take the Black Cat! Master Fu: But what if we fail? They'll get hold of this box and it will mean the end of the world! Come with me; we'll be safe in England. (Fu grasps Marianne's hand but she frees from his grasp; she runs forward and turns around in surprise.) Master Fu: Marianne? Marianne: Leave without me — I'd rather stay and resist, even without the Miraculous! (Fu takes a button with a Chinese ideogram from his tie and fastens it to Marianne's blouse; he then places his hands on her upper arms.) Master Fu: (as sad background music commences) I'll come back for this...and you! Marianne: (holding Fu's clenched fists) I'll be waiting for you, right here, every day! Master Fu: Marianne, I've never told you this, but I— (Marianne interrupts, placing her finger on his lips.) Marianne: Shush... Tell me when you come back! (A red light falls on Marianne's face and a voice of a man is heard from afar as she turns to the source.) Nazi: Over there! Catch them! Marianne: (turns to Fu) Now, go! (Fu and Marianne let go of each other's hands and run in opposite directions and the man's voice is heard once again.) Nazi: Come on! Faster! The box! We must get the box! Marinette's Meeting day, Marinette's bedroom Marinette: Girls! We have a very serious situation! (The girls are cuddled up in the couch, all of them except Rose looking extremely tired) Adrien and his father have been invited to the Royal Wedding in England this weekend. Alya: (looking annoyed and exhausted) That's the emergency you called us over here for on a Saturday morning? (frowns) Marinette: You don't get it! Kagami and her mother are going too! (paces around the room doing dramatic hand gestures) Which means that Adrien and Kagami will be spending an entire weekend together! Alix: (tired and frustrated) And...? Marinette: (A visual starts playing in the background as Marinette rambles) What if Adrien is blown away by her awesome dress and hairstyle? And if they dance together at the reception? And what if they tour the city on a romantic horse and buggy ride? It would be the end of the world! (Visual ends) They're taking the Star Train to London at 11 AM; that's in less than two hours! We've gotta do something, fast! (Girls seem to be dozing off; only Rose seems enthusiastic and wide awake.) Mylène: We could...organize a demonstration and make the trains go on strike. Alya: Nah, they'd just take a helicopter or private jet. Rose: (enthusiastically raises her hand) I know! We'll dress you up (Visual starts playing) as British megastar Adeline so you can slip into Buckingham Palace. You'll lure Adrien away from Kagami at the reception and waltz with him in the grand ballroom and— (Visual ends) Alix: (interrupting) Then when Adrien finds out you're not who he (Visual commences) thought you were, he'll be totally disappointed because he hates lying; he'll fall head-over-heels in love with Kagami, given that she never lies, and you'll get locked (Marinette's shocked face pops up) away in the Tower of London. (Marinette squeals in terror.) Juleka: Why don't you just kidnap Kagami? That's cool. (The other girls look at Juleka in terror and gasp as they sit up straight.) Alix: That would be bad! Alya: There's no way we could do that, Juleka! (The other girls make a sound in approval) Rose: We couldn't! Alya: (adjusts her glasses) Listen, Marinette, the best thing to do is just spill your guts to Adrien once and for all before he takes off for London! Marinette: Couldn't we try Juleka's idea instead? (Girls shake their heads and make a disapproving noise.) Marinette: But I just can't do that! (dramatically flops her head down) I can't talk to him without (raises her head making melodramatic hand gestures) stumbling all over my words. I've been trying for months and— (gasps as she sees Wayzz peeking through her bedroom window) ...and you're right! (nervously giggles and starts dragging the girls out of her room as they gasp in surprise ) It's about time things change. I'll find the courage somehow; thanks girls! Alya: (turns to face Marinette in surprise) You sure you'll be okay? Marinette: (nervously scratching the back of her head) Yeah, sure! I'll let you know what happens... (shuts the trapdoor, shooing Alya out) Bye girls! Marinette writes a letter/Master Fu Marianne gets the letter Ms. Lenoir: Hello again, Mr. Ramier! Mr. Ramier: How are you today, Ms. Lenoir? Ms. Lenoir: (sits down on the bench) Today's the day! I know he's coming...I can feel it! Mr. Ramier: He really is a very lucky man; he doesn't deserve you. (Ladybug appears; she recognizes Ms. Lenoir's brooch, takes the letter from her yo-yo and approaches her.) Ladybug: Hello ma'am! Mr. Ramier: (gasps) Look, Ladybug?! Ladybug: Uh...yeah—I have a letter for you; the mailman asked me to give it to you because there was something wrong with hi— Ms. Lenoir: (interrupting) I know perfectly well who sent you, young lady! Ladybug: Oh! Ms. Lenoir: Go now...the less we talk, the safer your secret will be...but thank you, Ladybug. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time! Ladybug: You're Welcome, ma'am! It was very nice meeting you. (sets off on her yo-yo) (Ms. Lenoir holds the letter to her chest and sighs. Ladybug swings to the pharmacy, lands and enters it.] Ladybug: Morning, ma'am! (takes the letter from her yo-yo and hands it to the pharmacist) Here, it's very urgent! Pharmacist: (reads the letter with her mouth agape) Uh...look... thank you for this very moving heartfelt declaration but I'm already taken and my name's not Marianne. Ladybug: Ahh... (skims the letter in horror) So if you have Master Fu's letter, who's got the prescription? [Ms. Lenoir is sitting on the bench beside Mr. Ramier; she commences to read the letter] Ms. Lenoir: When you love someone you must never hold back from telling them when you have the chance, because one day you might realize that it's too late and Tone saddens that all your hopes and dreams are ruined, with no way to go back in time and do it over... Too late?... Hopes and dreams ruined?... This means he doesn't love me anymore. That it's too late for the two of us?... Mr. Ramier: Oh, Miss Lenoir... Ms. Lenoir: We promised each other... All this pain, all these year of waiting... for nothing. leaves to her, Rebecca has overheard Rebecca: Is that what Gordon often says about me? That it's... too late to be... friends? Birth of Backwarder Gabriel: Ah! up Adrien: Father? Train conductor: We are about to depart; stand clear— (Gabriel walks up to the conductor.) Gabriel: You! Mute Speaker This train will not depart until I say it can! Train conductor: Revolted Who do you think you are?! Gabriel: I am Gabriel Agreste! And I'm not feeling well, and until I'm feeling better, nobody goes anywhere; is that clear? Train conductor: Mm-hm… head in approval Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Agreste. Gabriel: door to the washroom We've got work to do! (Nooroo comes out of his blazer pocket) Train conductor: Ladies and gentlemen, Transforms into Hawk Moth we have a sick passenger on board; our departure will therefore be slightly delayed until further notice. Hawk Moth: I can feel...a whole lifetime of hope — gets corrupted the hope of being reunited with one's true love, only to find out that the waiting has been in vain! Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (Akuma flies out of the train. cUT Back TO the banks of the Seine: Ms. Lenoir looks upset as she climbs the stairs) Mr. Ramier: UP Marinette's poem and sighs Ms. Lenoir, wait! (The akuma goes inside Ms. Lenoir's brooch.) Hawk Moth: Backwarder, I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to make up for lost time by stealing it from others! All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous! Ms. Lenoir: Thank you for giving me a second chance, Hawk Moth! Akumatized into Backwarder Mr. Ramier: Mrs. Lenoir? uses an hour-hand sword to backward Mr. Ramier ?rioneL .srM !tiaw, rioneL .sM *shgiS* Marinette's letter (Backwarder makes an annoyed sound.) (Backwarder jumps on a ship, backwards the ship sailing on the Seine, jumps in the highway, and uses backward on a car followed by malefic laugher) Backwarder: No more time to waste! Rebecca becomes Reversica Hawk Moth's Lair Infinite: I sense someone who feels like their friend is not up to their expectations. Misery is such a perfect target, and a Phantom Ruby Chip a true illusion. Time to evilize this engine, and bring Hawk Moth his welcome back present. Phantom Ruby chip flies out, and to the station. the station, Rebecca is alone. The Phantom Ruby chip absorbs into Rebecca's whistle. A mask resembling Infinite's eyes form over Rebecca's eyes Infinite: Reversica, my name is Infinite. You want to make sure Backwarder can catch up with everyone, so now I will help you! I will give you the powers of Backwarder, and you must help Hawk Moth and me by getting Ladybug & Cat Noir's Miraculous for him. Do we have a deal? Rebecca: Of course we do, Infinite. I have no time to waste, and I'm not gonna waste it! Phantom Ruby consumes her and turns her into Reversica. Gordon enters, sees her and gasps. Gordon: Rebecca?! Is that you? Reversica: Rebecca is gone! I am Reversica! I shall now steal your time from you to achieve my goal! Gordon: What goal? What on earth do you have in mind?! zaps him, and he starts speaking backwards Gordon: !?dnim ni evah uoy od htrae no tahW ?laog tahW Reversica: You'll see for Gordon: Hmmm... what should I do? then grins Of course! I'll..... RUN!!!! away very fast backwards is with Hiro Hamada and his friends, when they see Gordon racing in backwards Gordon: Thomas! Thomas: Gordon, what's wrong? GoGo Tomago: You do know it's dangerous for tender engines to go fast backwards! Gordon: It's Rebecca! She's been akumatized! Thomas: gasps I'll be right back! away Hiro Hamada: Thomas, we'll suit up and join you! hides in a shed Thomas: Transform! becomes OpThomas Prime Facing Reversica Prime & Big Hero 6 are in another part of Paris, looking for Reversica Wasabi: Reversica: Rebecca is gone! I am Reversica! I shall now steal your time from you to achieve my goal! OpThomas Prime: Guys! We have to stop them, or they'll find Master Fu and the other Miraculouses! Fred: OK! Let's get her! Chee-arrrrrge! towards Reversica, but Reversica zaps Fred, and he starts running backwards Fred: !egrrrrra-eehC !reh teg s'teL !KO stops Wasabi: What. Just. Happened? GoGo Tomago: That... was totally a lot weirder than usual. Hiro Hamada: and Not in a good way. OpThomas Prime: She must have the same powers of Backwarder! Reversica: Your time is up, Big Hero 6, and Op-Thomas Prime! Defeating Backwarder and Reversica Cat Noir: It's time we made a plan! Ladybug: A little helping hand from fate is in order! Lucky Charm! (Pipe falls) Ladybug: Uh... a pipe? Cat Noir: That's incredible! I was just thinking to myself, why don't we redo the fountain's plumbing while we're here? (Ladybug is coming up with a plan; her vision highlights Cat Noir, a kite on the ground and the pipe) Ladybug: Okay, I know what to do; follow me. She's gone away. Quick, let's make the most of it! (cuts the kite string) Take this! Cat Noir the string (Makes a line in the sand with the pipe and further makes a cross placing the pipe on the center of the cross) Ladybug: There! Now tie the pipe around your ankle. Cat Noir: Your Lucky Charm seems more convoluted than usual. Ladybug: It's the most complicated ever; I have to stay focused. Cat Noir: *Finishes tying the kite string around his ankle* I'm with you m'lady! Ladybug: Okay, now stretch your arm out like this and take a few steps back until the string is pulled tight. Perfect! Now raise your arm and say "cataclysm" backwards. Noir follows Ladybug's instructions (Cat Noir gets confused about how to say "cataclysm" backwards) Ladybug: to spell it backwards Msylca...ms-msylca... Msylcatac!! Cat Noir: Msylcatac! Ladybug: (Sets the timer on her yo-yo) Excellent! Now pull the tube back to you. Noir pulls the tube back to him Right, now follow me! forward Cat Noir: I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, m'lady. Ladybug Backwarder: backward on a leaf Come on! You're merely delaying the inevitable. (Ladybug and Cat Noir appear) Ladybug: Sorry, we got a little held back, but we're all yours now, no more timeouts! Backwarder: My sweet darling Fu, soon we'll be back together again. attacks Ladybug: Cat Noir I'm sorry. Cat Noir: Sorry for what? Ladybug: For this.., Cat Noir into Backwarder so he gets hit by the sword (Ladybug starts the timer) Cat Noir: ?tahw rof yrroS Backwarder: One down! I can't believe Fu chose such a cowardly Ladybug, who would sacrifice her own Cat Noir! and Ladybug dodges by backflipping while Cat Noir runs back Hawk Moth: What are you doing? Why don't you just take Cat Noir's Miraculous? Backwarder: You'll understand soon enough. He's powerless now, but I want Ladybug! She's my only ticket back to Fu. Cat Noir: .ydal'm, htraE eht fo sdne eht ot uoy wollof ll'I Noir is back near the start of the line Ladybug: in front of the cross and fakes a sprained ankle Ow, my ankle! I think I've sprained it! Backwarder: towards Ladybug You're mine! (Ladybug jumps simultaneously; Cat Noir pushes the pipe to the cross and Backwarder trips over it, skidding to Cat Noir.) (The timer ends.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! the brooch Backwarder: NOOOOO! OpThomas Prime: Wasabi! Cut the rails, that'll stop her! Honey Lemon, use you chemical balls! Reversica: No!!! hits the chemical heap, and derails, and Hiro Hamada climbs up onto her boiler, and pulls out the whistle Hiro Hamada: Got the whistle! it to OpThomas Prime, who crushes it, releasing the Phantom Ruby chip, which he picks up OpThomas Prime: Phantom Ruby, your illusion is over! the Phantom Ruby chip into the air, and destroys it [Near the fountain behind the Ferris wheel] Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug! (Ladybug uses her Miraculous cure to fix all the damage done. Ms. Lenoir is de-akumatized, and Rebecca is back on the rails and de-akumatized.] Prime and Baymax fist bump OpThomas Prime: Ba-la-la-pound it! Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Transcripts